


Desperation

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [18]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Short, Smut, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Nice guys finish last.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-five: dialogue only

“Fuck! Harder, Daddy!”

“God, you’re so fuckin pretty. You gonna come for me, Gee baby?”

“Please, _please_ Daddy…”

“Go on princess. Look so pretty when you come, huh, Gee?”

“ _Oh_!”

“Mmm, good boy. So good for Daddy.”


End file.
